


Casual elegance

by Siriusblack_deservedbetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusblack_deservedbetter/pseuds/Siriusblack_deservedbetter
Summary: How they look at each other





	Casual elegance

Remus  
It was like he did it on purpose, learning against a piller. With his messy, wavy, midnight black hair that was just long enough to tie into a bun on the back of his head. His old, but still in perfect condition, leather bicker jacket that he wore even in the night of summer. His casual white t-shirt that hung off his skinny yet musclly body, black skint jeans that were ruffled at his ancles. And his black Doc martens that were only lased half way up. He was so good at muggle fashion and looking good he could be a model if he wanted. It was a causal elegance that he didn't even need to try to achive, he just naturally had it. And it was beautiful. 

 

Sirius  
He stood there looking as cute and cozy as ever, with his arms crossed looking wary of everyone around. With his short curly light brown hair that was oh so soft. His old nitted jumper, pushed up to above his elbows, that was still to baggy for him (even though he's had it since first year). His old lose blue jeans, held up with a belt that I got him for Christmas one year. And his black trainers that we all got him last year for his birthday, after his other ones got ruined. It was a cuteness that he didn't even know he had, but I did. I had been admiring it for years without anyone knowing, especially him. 

 

Scars 

Sirius  
Even at this distance and through the smoke from the train I could see the the faint scars on his arms, face and neck. If I was closer I would be able to see them clearly, dark again his pail skin. And I knew that is he was to take off his jumper there would be millions more all over his chest and back from every transformation he has been through. I know how hard they are on him, mentally and physically, i hahe seen first hand what happens to him after a full moon. It took all of my will power not to walk over and trace them with my finger, like I had done so many times in the common room while relaxing by the fire, and wanted to so badly right now.

 

Remus  
He has so many scars, but not nearly as many as me, well not that you could see any way. Many self harm scars, that if I was with him I could have prevented, like I have done so many time in the room. To me that look like tiger stripes. It makes him stronger now, knowing he doesn't need to go through all that pain any more. Mental scars, now he has millions more than I do. He had to grow up in the god awful house with his horrible abusive parents, who made him do god awful things to him self. The largest scar he has, that is being strategically hidden by his collar, was when he tried to hang him self that summer at home, before falling, breaking his ribs and moving to James' house. When I found out it broke me. Broke me as he thought the world would be better without him in it. Broke me that he though i would be better without him. I don't think I will ever get over it, just like if he had actulay gone.


End file.
